This invention relates to a process for producing ethylphenols via the liquid phase oxidation of diethylbenzenes.
In British Patent application No. 39002/73, a process is described which comprises oxidation of diethylbenzene by passing a molecular oxygen containing gas into contact with said diethylbenzene at a temperature between 100.degree. and 180.degree. C to thereby convert 5 to 30% of said diethylbenzene into diethylbenzene hydroperoxide, withdrawing the reaction mixture, separating the unconverted diethylbenzene therefrom to obtain a hydroperoxide concentrate containing at least 40% of diethylbenzene hydroperoxide, mixing the diethylbenzene hydroperoxide concentrate with a solvent, such as a low molecular weight aliphatic alcohol or ketone, decomposing said hydroperoxide by intimate contact with a strong acid and then neutralizing the resulting mixture, distilling the neutralized mixture to recover a bottom fraction containing ethylphenol and a top fraction containing acetaldehyde.
The process may be summarized by the following reactions:
oxidation of diethylbenzene into diethylbenzene hydroperoxide ##STR1## and decomposition of said hydroperoxide into ethylphenol and acetaldehyde ##STR2## Some by-products are formed during said process and they have a detrimental effect not only on the selectivity of the total reaction but also on the recovery and the purification of ethylphenol.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for the production of ethylphenol.
A further object of the present invention is to increase the yield of ethylphenol calculated on the amount of converted diethylbenzene.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simplified process for the manufacture of ethylphenol from diethylbenzene, said ethylphenol being recovered by distilling a mixture containing a lower number of by-products.
A remaining object of the present invention is to provide a process for the production of ethylphenol.